


Tender-Headed

by opalsandlace



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalsandlace/pseuds/opalsandlace
Summary: Erik isn't so tough when it comes to getting a retwist.





	Tender-Headed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I posted on tumblr

Rays of late morning sunlight streamed between the slats of the window blinds. Cool falsettos of 90s R&B crackled through the speakers of the record player. Leaves of monstera and fiddle leaf fig jostled in the breeze of the rotating floor fan. Y/N sat on the loveseat in just a baggy t-shirt, hair tied up from sleep. Erik sat squirming on the floor between her legs, rubbing his hands up and down the legs of his basketball shorts. His head was tilted to one side; he was certain it would get stuck that way. 

"Baby, sit still," Y/N chided.

Erik's hands stilled, kissing his teeth in annoyance. He sat immobile for a moment before flinching in pain.

"Damn, Y/N! Why you so heavy-handed? Jerking my head around and shit, " he huffed.

"I wouldn't have to jerk your big head around so much if you sat still!" Y/N shot back.

"Maybe I could sit still if you weren't so damn rough!"

Y/N glared at the back of his headed. She almost yanked a loc just to spite him. Almost. Instead, she dipped her fingers into the jar next to her and concentrated on the task before her. She smoothed a bit of pomade through Erik's hair, twisting as she went. Erik jumped when she pulled two joined locs apart, snapping a hair or two. 

"I'm asking nicely, Y/N. Ease up on my scalp!" 

Y/N pulled Erik's head back to look him in the eye. 

"Sit still! I told you not to go six weeks between retwists! Actin' all tough all the time and now you wanna whine about this. You can do it yourself next time!"

Erik laid his head on Y/N's thigh, massaging her leg with strong hands.

"Aw, don't be like that, princess. You know you're the only one that can get my parts right," he said, planting kisses on her knee. 

Y/N rolled her eyes and sighed, effectively charmed. 

"Alright, alright. I'll be gentle--" she mumbled. "--tender-headed ass"

Erik chuckled.

Y/N continued to work Erik's hair as only she could. His roots were thick. They needed water, hair grease, and a healthy helping of patience to behave. But it was Y/N's secret ingredient, black castor oil, that really got his tresses shining. She worked methodically.

Spray, oil, grease, twist. 

Spray, oil, grease, twist. 

She hummed along to Janet Jackson as her mind wandered. They had the whole Saturday ahead of them. There would be breakfast and laughter, coffee and roaming hands.

Spray, oil, grease, twist.

Spray, oil, grease, twist.

Her musings were interrupted by soft snores. She looked down to see Erik with his eyes closed peacefully. Thick eyelashes fluttering subtly, full lips parted just slightly. Y/N watched him for a moment. He seemed so content. She stroked his cheek, just over that spot where her favorite dimples would appear.

"Wake up," she whispered, "I'm finished." She placed a soft kiss behind his ear and ran her fingers down his fade.

Erik groaned, voice deep from sleep. 

"Do that again," he mumbled. "Please."

"This?" Y/N asked, working her fingertips into his scalp.

Erik nodded, eyes closed.

"Alright," she hummed. "But you're making breakfast."

The only reply she heard was a contented sigh and a soft snore.


End file.
